The Baka and The Otaku!
by dream4eva
Summary: Emiko and Kira have been transported to the naruto world by Emiko's idiocy into falling for a stranger's plan. WIll the girls survive in the world of Naruto? And what will the future hold for them? NarutoxOC and GarraxOC
1. The asians and the playdoh!

_**Chapter 1: The asians and the plah-doh**_

_**Hey! I'm new to fanfiction, and this is a NarutoxOC and GarraxOC. My BF and I are doing this for both fun and for some kind of distraction for school! Well for me ofcourse. I no likey school! xD**_

_**Hope it isn't to bad so read and enjoy! :3**_

* * *

><p>Emiko was surrounded by crossing dressing Edward Elrics.<p>

This was like watching the boy's cheerleading squad all over again. But in reverse.

And a hell of a lot more shocking.

"What. The. _Fuuuck_..." She stared wide-eyed at the blondes passing by, all the red coats around her making her head spin.

"Kira~!" She chanted. "Kira, Kira~, Kira, kira kira kira~!"

"What?" A bored voice came from behind her.

"There are so many- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Emiko pointed dramatically, with the look of disgust and awe.

Kira looked down to see her pointing at the snack she just bought. "It's a rice cake." She put simply.

"Must. Touch." Emiko reached out slowly, poking at the blob.

"It's a snack. Not a play-doh, F-tard." Kira handed her cross dressing friend the rice cake anyway. Already caring another anyway, knowing this might happen.

Emiko grinned, throwing the 'plah-doh' at the wall. To her dismay, it didn't stick. Ruining the fun of the new discover she has encountered.

"Fail of a play-doh." She grunted.

Kira was shaking her head, already finished with her rice cake. Noticing the odd looks a pair of Hitachiin twins were giving her friend. Emiko getting ticked off at the stares, she started glare at their path. Getting the message the two ginger heads scurried off, and glanced around the area as if nothing had happened.

The floor was still flooded with Bleach dressers (many Ichigos but no Orihimes, it figured), Soul Eater gangs, and even a handful of the original Yu-Gi-Oh cast. The lobby was filled with Japanese and general asian anime things of the like, with people excitibly chatting it up.

Anime Conventions tended to make everyone best friends with anyone.

"SHIT~!" Speaking of..."_KIRAAAAh_!"

She turned to find her best friend pouting, which was just plain odd considering the Inuyasha costume (the Hanyou would have a stoke seeing himself so girly...), and staring forlornly at the floor. A green blob was sitting a few feet away on the grimy floor, covering in merchandise that Kira guessed fell from a vendor's cart.

She face-palmes, giving Emiko an evil look through her fingers.

Emi blinked innocently, shifting her eyes and laughing nervously. "Ehehe..." she inched back when the glare intensified. "...Casper did it."

Kira's eyebrow twitched,staring at Emi blankly. "You said Casper left on vacation,"

"...Fernando did it."

"Emi, shut up and get the cake."

"No, you're a cake."

Kira's eyes narrowed, her nostrils flaring to give her a ominous look.

"Okay, okay!" Emi waved her hands. "Geez," she grumbled under her breath. Stomping her feet at a slow pace, she walked past the still irritated Kira and dragged herself towards the play-doh.

Pulling at her Inuyasha necklace, Emi went up to the blob. She kicked it for being so troublesome, sending it flying through the air. She followed the flying blob with her eyes, seeing it sail through the air at a fast speed, pass a few passerbyers, and hit dead on to a door at the otherside of the lobby.

'..._Oops_.'

She smiled sheepsihly, 'Haha that's nice~!'

An irritated groan came from behind her. "_Emi_!"

"CASPER! ...I MEAN FERNANDO-!"

Kira chose not to respond. Grabbing her friend's arm ignoring the yelp and dragged her towards the direction she guessed the cake went. Right to the door.

Kira continued to drag her friend as they went inside the odd place.

Emi froze mid-step, only to continue walking when Kira kept dragging her. She looked around in confusion. "Did you hear that?"

"No." Was the blunt reply.

"... I think the Asians put something in my drink again," Emi grumbled.

"Emi, the Japanese did nothing to your drink."

"Uh-huh!"

* * *

><p><em>~ Meanshile, in the basement ~<em>

"...They have a _basement_?" Emi's voice was filled with genuine awe.

"No shit, what's your next question."

"Mmmmmmmmmm, pass."

_"Pssst," _A creepy voice suddenly came from the right. Looking to the side, the two friends saw someone underneath the stairwell of the basement. "You two. Do you-"

"Want some cocane? I do!" Emi interupted excitedly.

Kira took a moment from her shocked staring at the shadow covered stranger to give her friend an odd look.

The creepy voice paused a moment, before speaking again, sounding disturbed. "No what I want to say is-"

"Is it candy? Cause I already have some and mom told me not to buy some from strangers again. Like those damn assians."

"again with the F-ing asians?" Kira grumbled.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Will you listen for once!" Said the mysterious guy.

"Ok here's a question, why should pay attention to you if I dont even listen to my own mother?" Emi scratched the back of her head.

"... what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"That is a question I can't answer!" Emiko announced.

"That's not the point!"

"Mmmmmmmm pass. I think I'm already failing this test... what do you think Kira?"

"I think we should be going now," Kira responded, already holding Emi by her bead necklace. She eyed the shadows where the stranger - guy, she'd already guessed from his voice- and was ready to drag them both away from him.

They did not need a repeat of what happened last time Emi argued with a stranger about candy...

Which is not important... so moving on!

"Wait, wait!" The dude cried from the shadows, just as Kira began dragging Emi towards the basement's stairs again. "I-"

"We're not interested in anything you're selling." Kira said bluntly. She tugged Emi up the first steps, annoyed when her friend sat on it instead.

Emi was looking at Kira stubbornly. "What if he has another play-dough thing?"

Kira anime-veined. "For the last time_, it was a rice-cake_!"

Emi chose to ignore that, and continued to argue. "A _ten dollar_, play-dough rice-cake thing!" Emi smirked when she saw Kira struggle to answer this simple question.

"..." Kira hesitated, staring at her friend for a long moment. Obviously, the mention of how much the thing had cost was getting to her.

As the seconds ticked by, Emi began grinning triumphantly.

Kira, seeing this, seemed to snap out of it and crossed her arms. "No. I'm not that cheap, and we're going."

"Awwww."

" What if I give you a free rice cake if you just step into this photo booth."

Both girls jumped, having not noticed the creepy guy go behind him. The dude, face still shadowed and unrecognizable, was blocking the stairway.

Kira took a step back, eyeing him warilly. This seemed like the begining of some really twisted horror flick...

Emi, on the other hand, had none of this self preservation, or really any danger warnings, so she was beaming brilliantly. "Sure, where is it?" she looked around eagerly.

"EMI!" Kira snapped, then took a step back when she saw the creep step forward.

"Follow me." He said simply and started walking deeper into the basement.

The girls followed him with their eyes, while Emi began walking and Kira looked back at the exit. It was too late to turn back now.

Kira couldn't see anymore as the exit had been closed and nearly invisible in the darkness. Kira looked back to see Emi skipping over where the man had gone, and glanced back at the last chance of leaving.

...She sighed, and went over to where Emi was, glaring at her friend's cheeky grin.

"We're going to the photo booth, going to get some play-doh, hopefully not to get rapped~!"

"EMI!"

SMACK

"OW!" The silver-haired girl complained, rubbing the back of her head tenderly. She glared at Kira. "Why'd you do that for?" She whined.

"That was inappropriate and not funny," Kira snapped, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "and quit saying things like that, you're jinxing us!"

"Am not!" Emi shouted.

"Are too!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Em-"

"NU-UH!"

They continued on like that, bickering the whole way until they bumped into the creepy guy.

"Watch it you prick!" Emi growled.

"Emi, dont antiganize the creepy person!" Kira hissed.

"... I don't know that even means! SPEAK PROPER ENGLISH!"

"THAT IS PROPER ENGLISH, YOU-"

"Where did he go?" Emi looked around ignoring Kira.

"What?"

"Maybe he'll rape us in that photobooth lets go~!"

Kira was quickly getting a migraine. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SAYNG THAT?"

"Ohhhh, it has buttons!" Emiko ran inside.

"Hey wait!" Kira ran towards it but stoped in the front of it.

"Is he there?" She asked, thinking better of Emi to get rapped than herself.

"Nah, he's not just when I thought I was going to lose my virginity!"

Kira walked in to see only Emi was in there playing with buttons.

"EMI! STOP PRESSING BUTTONS!" Kira shouted at her.

Emi finally pressed a big glowing green button.

* * *

><p>The two now sat in a grassy field that looked suddenly familiar. "Where the hell are we?"<p>

"Look three poles!" Emi ran to kick one.

"Emi... I think we're in the training field." Kira stared at the poles in shock.

Only one anime came to mind and it was _Naruto_.

"No! The damn asian guy was the guy in the cloak in disguese and drugged the both of us to finish his job and we fell for it!" Emi sat crossed-legged on the field with her usual pouting look.

"What makes you think he was asian!"

"Cause he's always trying to drug me!" Emi snapped.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was short and no I am not racist to asians it's just that I had a bad experience in getting drugged and...<strong>

**Forget about I said anything!**

**I worship asians so let's just leave it like that! ^^"**

**Chapter 2 is on it's way! :3**

**Ja-ne~!**


	2. Woman Hood Lost Forever

**Chapter Two**

**Womanhood, Forever Gone**

"Uh, Kira," Emi began whimpering. "Did you notice anything different?"

Kira looked at her, then at the way Emi was slowly covering her own chest. She raised an eyebrow at Emi questioningly, and then looked back at her arms. Suddenly, it clicked.

"Oh _God_." She groaned already face palming and shaking her head at Emi.

Emi's whimpering became stronger, until the white haired girl's face scrunched up and her shoulders began shaking.

"MY CHEST!" She wailed, collapsing into sobs.

Kira banged forehead on her palm a couple of more times.

"WHY!" Emi was all out yelling at the sky now between sobs, shaking her fist angrily at the sky while her other arm covered her chest. "DO Y-YOU KNOW HOW LONG I-IT T-TOOK M-M-ME TO GROW TH-THOSE- WAAAAH!"

Emi continued to cry hysterically, as if the world was ending.

A swirl of leaves flared up behind them, flashes of dark colors rushing up to them. Emi and Kira were soon constricted by strong arms.

"Stay where you are!"

"NOT NOW YOU DAMN POPO!" Emi elbowed the guy holding her, who was now holding his gut. The guy immediately let go of the girl in horror. To everyone's dismay Emi wasn't finished and kicked the guy right where it hurts. The guy kneeled down to the ground and whimpered.

"THAT'S FOR DESTROYING A WOMAN'S PRIDE!" Emi cried tears of anger and kicked the guy repeatedly.

Meanwhile the other captor was so shocked at the display he'd loosened his hold on Kira, who took the chance to follow Emi's (crazy) example. She kicked his shin since the crotch was already taken and added a bite to it just for the heck of it.

"Shit!" the guy cursed, scowling at Kira.

Kira nearly snarled when he grabbed her by the arms again and lifted her off the ground. "The fuck?" She snapped, struggling as much as she could in his grip.

Emi perked up at hearing her friend's cursing, and ran over. She saw the guy she kicked on the crotch sit up and she quickly picked up her sword, lifting it with a flourish.

Everyone froze.

"Stand back," Emi warned. "Or the sword of doom will kill you."

"Wait, isn't that a toy sword?" Kira asked incredulously.

"...DON'T TALK BACK TO THE SWORD!"

"HOW THE HELL IS A TOY SWORD YOU BOUGHT WITH YOUR INUYASHA COSTUME GOING TO HELP US?"

"WELL NOW THAT YOU TOLD THEM IT WAS A TOY SWORD IT_ WON'T!_"

Kira went silence.

"THAT'S RIGHT! WHO'S THE F-TARD NOW BITCHES!" Emi pointed at herself.

Again no one made a sound. The two ninja men looked at each other and then at the girls.

In a split second one of the ninjas disappeared then reappered holding Emi's arm behind her back with one hand while holding the sword with the other.

"Emi do something! ANYTHING!" Kira shouted at the girl who actually stood still with calm features.

"Excuse me sir is there one of those places around here where you can get bigger boobs?" Emi grinned at the guy.

...

Again nobody said anything.

"Let's go Damin, we need to take these wackos to the Hokage, maybe he'll know what to do with them." The guy holding Kira told 'Damin'.

"Wacko? Maybe Emi but not me!" Kira glared at the guy.

"Nuh-uh! I was in a Special ED class, special meaning a totaly awesome person!"

"Yeah lets go Sam." Damin sweatdroped.

"This is obviously a dream." Kira explained.

"So the Asians really did drug us?"

Kira stared for a minute at Emi, who blinked back innocently.

"…Yes."

"I _knew it_!"

The ninja's no longer had to man handle the girls since they now headed to their destination willingly.

"Ooooh, Kira! Can we burn something?"

"What- NO!" Kira snapped her mouth shut at the quick glances they got them from the ninja.

"But this is a dream!" Emi whispered when they were no longer being looked at.

"Or we could be high," Kira deadpanned.

"...Either way sounds fine, neh?"

Kira twitched.

"We could go to fantasy prison." Kira learned to play her game.

Emi walked in silence thinking of anything 'fun' to do that wouldn't land them in such a place. Concluding to never ending pouting the rest of the way until they went inside the biggest building in the village under some carving of faces that were on the mountain.

"We're here." Sam announced, knocking on the huge double doors to her a raspy 'come in'.

Kira wondered about how her friend will act, concidering she wasn't good with first incounters. To her dismay Emi actually looked normal for once, cool and collective.

"Oi. What the hell are you doing?" Kira whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"What happened to that psychotic bitch attitude!"

"The what~?"

"DON"T GIVE ME THAT CRA-"

"There is no cursing in this room young lady." The hokage frowned down at us, listening to our conversation.

"Uh! Sorry!" Kira blushed in embarrasment.

"You just got served!" Emi snickered.

"Oh, so now you talk."

"Now I suggest you tell us who you are and where you come from." The hokage told us.

"My name is Kira Matsune and this here is Emiko Miyamoto."

"I sound like an it." Emi mutered.

Kira glared at the girl.

"Anyways, don't remember where we come from-"

"Yes we do- Mph!" Emi's eyes widened when Kira covered her mouth.

"She's special." Kira intercepted quickly.

Emiko slapped Kira's hand away and grinned, "It's true."

"...I see." The hokage sweatdropped.

"Sir, I'd like to mention that they are very violent."

"You asked for it Bob!"

"Emiko shut up!"

"My name isn't Bob, its Damine!"

Emi continued, as if no one had spoken. "I swear I thought we were going to lose our virginity back there! They just come out of no where and BAM! They're like, _"don't move or scream you're coming with us"_ and, _Mph_-!"

"Hehehe, she's crazy sir!" Sam chuckled nervously.

With the old man silent now, all was quiet. And not in that funny awkward silence, more like the silence that comes before someone in the movie gets shot.

Yeah. That one.

"BURN! BURN THE WITCH!" Emi shouted enthusiastically.

"EMI, WILL YOU STOP TALKING!" Kira finally yelled, not liking the way the ninja men had all froze and stared at her.

"...Witch?" The old man looked at her with narowing eyes, standing up.

"Yes!" Emi snapped then straightened her self. "Only I should be the one to chose who gets burnt."

"This is getting way out of hand-"

"Aww, I just wanted to make atmosphere~" Emi pouted.

"So that's what you call it?" Kira stared at the rambling girl.

"Heck yes!"

"First of all, if you are going to live here you should try to create less 'atmosphere'. We already have plenty of that." The Hokage sighed.

"Then what's the purpose of my being here then?" Emi demanded, frowning in thought.

"I was getting to that."

Kira grinned, knowing what was coming next. Being a ninja, that is. Who wouldn't want that?

Besides anyone who wasn't insane.

"Well I'm in. What is it?" Emi grined.

"You are to be ninjas and training at the academy. You'll have your own apartment, for money you'll have to accomplish missions. The graduation exam is in two weeks, meaning you'll have a lot of studying to do. If you pass the exam you'll earn a headband, symbolizing you're a ninja of the leaf and will have to do anything in your part to protect it. Do you understand?" The hokage stated.

"Yes sir, you can count on us!" Kira beamed.

Emi looked down in silence, never in her life did she imagine being someone to rely on. She always thought about just going through life and maybe ending up in the nut house. Nevertheless, she liked the feeling of being needed. Bad thing is she had a habit of being lazy. And so she chose her words as carefully as they can ever can.

" And I'll try the best that my ass can do!"

After getting a map and keys to their aparments, Kira and Emi walked to the aparment to see it already provided everything for them. There was food in the fridge, some money to start us off, bed sheets and covers, a television, sofas, ect.

"Wow! My own place to do _anything!_"Emi beamed.

"No not anything." Kira scowled.

"_Girl_ this is _my _house, you got no saying in this _uh-huh_!"

"See this is why I shouldn't of let you watch that yugioh gx abridge. Like Jaden you're not black!"

"You just hating 'cuz I gots more swager!"

"... yes, I am so jealous. Can you shut the hell up now?" Kira deadpanned.

"Well since you asked so nicely." Emi hoped on the couch and turned on the tv.

Kira lugged back from the corner, carrying a ton of books. She huffed, out of breath, before dumping them onto the coffee table in front of Emiko. She took a minute to catch her breath, and then slid in to the chair next to a groaning Emi.

"Why do we have to study now?" Emi whined.

Kira threw a book at her, titled "An Idiot's Guide to Chakra Control", and then grabbed her own bigger book. "Cause we're going to school.

Emi went silent.

Kira flipped a page over, not looking up from her reading. "The place where you learn stuff."

"I know that! But I don't want to go how about we skip studing for tomorow!"

"No, emi."

Emi made another whining noise, resuming her loud complaining and repeated "whys". Kira studiously ignored her, so when that didn't work Emi pouted in frustration and banged on the table with her fist.

"You don't love me no more!"

**Ch.3 on it's way!**

**Hopefully I'll get it done at least not longer than a month**

**^^"**

**Ja-ne~!**


End file.
